Trolls- New Year's Drama
by AnimationFan15
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and it's Branch's first New Year's party with Poppy, but someone else wants a New Year's Kiss with Branch and will even hurt Poppy to get it. One-shot Story.


Poppy, Satin, Chenille and DJ were all hanging out in the twin's pod to get ready for the New Year's party. DJ was fussing over Poppy's hair and the twins were arguing over the colour of Poppy's dress. Poppy giggled and thought that it was cute that her friends were fighting over her.

Then she was finally ready, she wore a peach dress that went down to her knees, her hair had sprayed glitter on it and she wore a necklace with a white gem.

"Guys thanks so much, but you didn't have to go this far for me" she said kindly

DJ chuckled and smiled at Poppy "don't worry Poppy we just want you to have a special night" she then paused "with a special someone" she chuckled.

Poppy blushed at what her friend had just said and Smidge then showed up at her door "Branch is here" she said.

Branch tried not to sweat as he waited for Poppy. The pod leaf then opened and there stood Poppy. Branch stopped sweating and his jaw dropped, she was beautiful that he had no words to express it.

"You look beautiful" he said with his eyes wide open.

Poppy blushed at his compliment "well I _did_ tell the girls to not go too far, but I like it too" she replied and they walked to the party together while holding hands

The party was huge. Everyone were all dressed up, there was tons of food and punch, the Bergens were getting along with the trolls and best of all the chef and Creek were nowhere to be seen.

Poppy looked at Branch and he smiled at her "do you wanna dance?" he asked, Poppy smiled "of course" and dragged him onto the dance floor and he laughed.

Branch had always spent new year's eve and day, because he always thought it was another year closer of getting eaten. Now he was just happy to spend it with his friends and not worry about anything.

The twins then squealed with excitement as they yelled over the crowd "5 minutes till midnight".

"Branch I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get some punch" said Poppy while suddenly becoming thirsty

Branch smiled "don't worry I'll still be here" he kindly replied and Poppy walked away.

Little did Branch and Poppy know was that a certain troll girl hated their relationship and wanted Branch all to herself, and maybe a new year's kiss and her name was Lavender. She was a purple troll with silver hair and violet eyes. She watched the happy couple from afar and when she saw that they then split up, she knew that now was the time to act.

She walked up to Branch "hey Branch, wanna dance?" she asked. "Sure" said Branch _one dance won't hurt_ he thought to himself, but deep down he really wanted to dance with Poppy.

Lavender squealed with excitement inside her mind _yes! Part 1 of my plan is complete now onto part 2._ "I must say Branch you look amazing this evening" she complemented "I'm only wearing my regular vest and shorts but thanks" he said. Lavender bit her lip _okay that didn't go as planned, let's try this_ she thought to herself "well in that case you look great all the time" she said, hoping that would clear up the mess.

Branch blushed "thank you, no one has ever been that nice to me before" he said shyly.

Lavender giggled before he added "except Poppy". Lavender put on a fake smile but in her mind she was in fury _ugh how could he like Poppy, wait, there's almost 3 minutes left till midnight. I'll have to into part 3 earlier than I imagined, oh wait Poppy is coming back, this is perfect_ she thought to herself.

Before Branch could even process anything else Lavender smashed her lips against his.

Poppy was walking back to Branch until she looked over at him and Lavender.

Branch felt disgusted and pushed Lavender away "what is wrong with you" he yelled. He then heard someone crying behind him, he turned around and saw Poppy in tears. "Poppy this isn't what it looks like!" he cried out. Poppy didn't listen though and she ran away from the crowd.

Branch turned around at Lavender with a frown on his face "why would you do that" he scowled. Lavender looked at him with a serious face "because you don't need Poppy, you're better off with me and I love you" she explained.

Branch shook his head "Lavender, I know your name but I don't know who you are, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Poppy" said Branch and he turned around and ran into Poppy's direction.

"But Branch!" she yelled but he didn't listen.

Poppy leaned against a big flower and tear stains on her eyes, she heard footsteps but she didn't turn around to see who it was.

Branch walked up slowly to her "Poppy what you saw back there didn't mean anything.

"Yeah right" she responded dryly.

Branch felt hurt in his heart and hen he knew the one thing that could help, he started to sing

 _I know a girl from a village_

 _She stands apart from the crowd_

 _She sees the best in her people_

 _She makes her whole family proud_

 _Sometimes the world seems against you_

 _The journey may leave a scar_

 _But scars can heal and reveal just_

 _Where you are_

 _The people you love will change you_

 _The things you have learned will guide you_

 _And nothing on Earth can silence_

 _The quiet voice still inside you_

 _And it's not just the family who loves you_

 _Poppy I know you might not feel the same_

 _But Poppy listen, just know that I love you_

Poppy then realised her mistake and she turned around to Branch and started to cry again "Branch I'm so *sob* sorry I didn't *sob* mean to *sob* hurt you I…" But then she was then being hugged tightly in Branch's arms.

"It's not your fault Poppy, Lavender was just jealous because I have the most perfect troll in the world" he whispered into her glittery hair.

Their eyes then locked and they heard the quiet chanting of the last seconds of 2016 and on the last second their lips pressed softly together as fireworks softly soared above their heads. All the sounds were locked out of their ears, all they had was each other and nothing could change that.

 **So what do you think? Also the song that Branch sang to Poppy was the song from 'Moana' and it's called 'I am Moana' it's the part where Grandma Tale sings to Moana and I just added my own personal twist. Anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
